


Parallelisms

by corporalmaladict (bookspazz)



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Ping-Pong, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookspazz/pseuds/corporalmaladict
Summary: Mako and Larry think a lot alike and if that means they were both thinking about what it would be like to make out with someone who was essentially the same as them so be it.





	

The dead time on the Kingdom Come is beneficial for a certain amount of reflection. Mako kind of hates reflection. There had been exercises and meditation sessions for connecting with your skills as a stratus at the Institute but Mako hated that stuff. At least he hated the sitting still bit. 

But hanging out with Larry wasn’t anything like staying still. Once he got past the “not me but also is me” weirdness factor, Mako and Larry were both super jazzed to see what they could do together. In Mako’s brain.

“I’ve always wanted to play against myself in ping pong,” Mako said, tapping the paddle to the table before serving and smashing onto Larry’s side of the court.

“I’ve always wanted to win against myself in ping pong,” replied Larry, sending the ball right back to just in front of the net. Mako reached forward to tip it back and missed, slamming himself on the table for little to no result.

“Fuck!” Mako yelled.

“Fuuuuck yeah!” Larry gloated. “Game point I win!” He slammed the ping pong paddle down on the table.

“I don’t want to play ping pong with myself anymore,” Mako said.

“Sore loser,” Larry teased.

Mako flipped him off. Larry laughed. It was still a little weird for Mako to be able to see himself. It was like having a mirror that followed you around all the time but also that allowed you to see angles of yourself you didn’t know existed. Like Mako had never thought about what the back of his neck looked like before. Or what he looked like from a lower angle, with his head tilted back in laughter. Not that Larry looked exactly like Mako, the coloring was slightly off but then, what did Mako know. Maybe that was how other people saw him.

He looked good though. At least he could confirm that. If the extra knowledge that Mako did sometimes look just as cool as he thought he did had an effect on his ego, well, then… so be it. Mako sighed and crossed his arms, leaning back against the ping pong table.

“You wanna play another game?” Larry asked. “Or we could try something else? What’s a thing you’d always wanted to do if there were two of you?”

Larry sidled up to Mako, cool as you like, with a grin on his face that suggested he could guess what Mako was thinking.

“You’re not me, you know,” Mako said, though he was trying not to smile.

“I know that,” Larry said. “You’re Larry. I’m Mako.”

“That’s not what I mean,” Mako said. “I mean you can’t know what I’m thinking.”

“I can know what you’re thinking. I am what you’re thinking. I’m in your thoughts.”

“But not like… all my thoughts. Right?” Mako glanced nervously over as Larry raised an eyebrow, “Right?”

Larry shrugged. “Yeah. All your thoughts,” he said.

Mako felt a shiver go through him and he laughed. “So that means we’re on the same page,” Mako said.

“Oh yeah,” said Larry leaning in towards him, “We’re totally on the same page.”

“Fucking excellent,” Mako said as he raised his hands to grip Larry’s upper arms and pulled him into a kiss.

Larry practically fell forward onto Mako, pressing him into the metal and plastic top of the ping pong table and holding him close by the back of his neck so he wouldn’t fall over. Mako leaned back dangerously but held onto Larry to steady himself and it was… well, less digital than Mako expected, whatever that meant. And it was less like kissing himself than he expected, but then again, he didn’t really know what kissing himself felt like. 

Mako gripped Larry’s upper arms and pulled him closer. They kissed with an almost rhythmic push and pull: Larry pulling his fingers through Mako’s hair to bring him towards him, Mako pulling him back. It wasn’t that Mako lost himself in the kiss, that he “didn’t know where one of them ended and the other began” but instead he felt himself pushing against an even match, like he was skating, on a roller rink or on ice, right foot then left foot moving independently but equally and in tune each to the other.

Then Larry’s fingers grabbed more of Mako’s hair and tugged. Mako’s neck snapped back into the touch with a gasp, pulling him away from Larry’s lips. 

“Oh my God,” Mako moaned.

Larry grinned. “I know what I like,” he said before leaning in to kiss Mako’s jaw, his neck, and behind and around his ear.

Mako shivered, buzzing energy running straight down his spine. He tugged Larry forward by his shirt. “This was such a good idea,” he said, mouthing at Larry’s ear.

Larry chuckled. 

“My thoughts exactly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [ Noura ](https://twitter.com/swordgirlfriend) for making it impossible for me to pick a prompt thanks to fantastic opinions on selfcest. I just couldn't help myself so here's my favorite not quite the same person but also the same person Counterweight ship. Happy Secret Samol :D


End file.
